


Deluxe Bath (50¢)

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Good Lord, I've finally given in and wrote cowboy smut, sexy bath times wow, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo
Summary: “That-that’s not part of the bath..” was all she could say, her eyes wide but a fire lit inside her.He laughed in his rugged voice and said, “well, I hope you’ll be willing, out of the goodness of your heart.”





	Deluxe Bath (50¢)

It was one of the hottest summers to date, however in the hotel, it managed to escape the weather’s treacherous heat.  
  
She was serving out stake platters to the hotel patrons when she saw him walk through the hotel doors.  
  
He wiped the sweat from is face underneath his wide-brimmed hat, the white shirt he wore underneath his black vest sticky with sweat, and its sleeves rolled up to his elbows looking like a means to cool himself off somehow.  
  
She looked at him as she laid a plate down, and pressing the tray she held close to her as she watched him stomp his way across the the room to the bar.  
  
She knows he’s not from around here, but she’s seen him enough that she’s somehow managed to form a sort of attraction to him.  
For one, he was well built, with shoulders so broad not even the thickest of coats could hide his muscular body. He was mysterious, she noticed the way he always seemed to keep his head down, as if to hide his face, but she swore she once saw a glint of blue underneath it. And though he kept to himself, he was always polite and never made a ruckus, unlike most traveling cowboys (and city folk) who just so happened to stumble upon their little hotel.  
  
“You got any rooms?” He asked in his gruff voice.  
  
“Sure do.” The barkeep replied.  
  
She made her way back towards the bar as the man continued to have a conversation with the barkeep.  
  
“Hell of a heatwave we’re having.” The barkeep commented as he took the money the stranger laid on the bar.  
  
“Sure..” he merely replied, before pausing for a moment, “you know what, partner, throw in a bath with that will ya?” He said, handing more money towards the barkeep.  
  
“You got it, just head on upstairs.” He said as he stored away the cash.  
  
She met his eyes for a brief second and he noticed, tipping his hat to her before making his way up the hotel stairs.  
  
She was right, blue.  
  
She felt her face flush slightly before snapping out of her trance and getting back to what she was doing, and placed a number of glasses on her tray to serve out.  
  
As she returned to the back of the bar, the barkeep called out to her.  
  
“Hey, why don’t you go check on our guest, see if he needs anything brought up.” The barkeep said, looking at her, still polishing a glass in his hand and tilting his head towards the stairs.  
  
“Sure thing.” She said back, putting her tray away.  
  
She made her way upstairs and walked towards the stranger’s room. She knocked on the door.  
  
“Excuse me, mister?” She called out, holding her ear near the door, waiting for an answer. She called out again and paused, before turning the handle to open the door, but she found the room empty. He must have been in the bath.  
  
She looked behind her towards the door opposite of where she stood. Her heart skipped a beat. _He was in the bath._  
  
She wasn’t particularly fond of the “deluxe baths” that the hotel offered, especially not from the number of undesirable episodes she has had. There were other girls whose jobs were only that, but she did them anyway from time to time to earn an extra dollar or two on the side.  
  
But this time was obviously, marginally different from the others. She walked towards the door and gulped, looking at the door handle. She imagined him in her mind, his strong build flattered by the well-fitted vest and rolled up white shirt he had on earlier, and now she was going to see what was underneath it. She felt her face grow hot and swallowed again, before finally lifting her hand to knock on the door.  
  
“Y-you need a hand in there?” She fought her voice from wavering as she called through the door.  
  
“Sure, why not.” She heard him call out.  
  
She paused for a moment, trying to somehow comprehend how this moment is actually happening to her. Finally, gathering her nerve, she took off the knitted wrap she had tied around her shoulders, revealing only the top on her chemise that she wore under her long skirt that she held up with a thick belt around her waist. She adjusted the sleeves of her chemise which sat off her shoulders, and all of sudden she was very much aware of how revealing it was, the fabric sitting low on her chest, revealing her cleavage. She felt her face grow red again.  
  
She set her knitted wrap on a chair beside the door before finally opening it.  
  
“Just sit back and let me do the rest.” She said, faking her confidence.  
  
“Much appreciated.” He replied, smiling at her.  
  
She was probably as bright red as a tomato by now, she thought, with all this blushing she’s been doing.  
  
She sat at the edge of the tub by his shoulder and leaned over, wetting her hand in the water.  
  
Arthur kept his place, with only his eyes shifting towards her as she leaned over him. He didn’t realise how much soap he had put in the water until now, with the bubbles sitting high in the tub, her chemise got damp as it touched them. The outline of her pert nipples showing through; he swallowed as he felt a familiar feeling grow in his groin.  
  
Arthur has known this girl for as long as he’s been coming to this hotel. She thinks he doesn’t notice how she looks at him for periods of time whenever he’s around, enjoying a meal or a drink. Sometimes, he sees her secretly bite her lip as she looks on.  
  
“So..” she tried to start a conversation going, “what business do you have in town, if you don’t mind me asking, mister..?” She said, as she cupped a handful of water over his arm and scrubbing it with her palm.  
  
“Arthur.” He said, his breath tickling her neck.  
  
She felt the hair on her skin stand. “Arthur..” She repeated back.  
  
“Yeah,” he chuckled, seeing her reaction, “and no business, darlin’, just passing through.” He watched as the vapors of the bath evaporated to towards her skin, making the loose strands of her hair stick to her skin, and even more so her chemise.  
  
Again, there was the familiar feeling deep within his belly, only continuing to grow.  
  
She leaned over him again, dipping her hand into the water, but this time accidentally brushing against..  
  
“Oh my lord-!“ She said, pulling away her hand; but before she could fully take it back, his hand grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
“Arthur, I am so sorry-“ She sputtered out. Her hand had accidentally brushed against his cock, and from what she could tell, he was big.  
  
Her eyes wide, her face more flushed than it ever was and her heart pounding, she stared in to his eyes, and his piercing blue ones stared back. Arthur didn’t say anything, but this time she noticed how his gaze seemed to magnetize, making it incredibly hard to resist.  
  
Then, before she could say another word, he pulled her in, kissing her.  
  
She felt his full lips against hers, his tongue peeking out and grazing her mouth.  
  
He pulled away, and she was breathless, her wrist still in his hand.  
  
“That-that’s not part of the bath..” was all she could say, her eyes wide but a fire lit inside her.  
  
He laughed in his rugged voice and said, “well, I hope you’ll be willing, out of the goodness of your heart.”  
  
She suddenly let out a short laugh, her smile waking something else in Arthur that he didn’t think was there.  
  
Arthur lifted his head again towards her, and this time she met him in the middle, her mouth opening to receive his kiss.  
  
Arthur let go of her hand as she placed it over to the other edge of the the tub, balancing herself over him as they kissed. Arthur reached up with his other hand and held her breast, cupping his palm beneath it and feeling her hard nipple against his fingers through the soaked fabric of her chemise.  
  
She reached towards his hand and caressed it, not letting go even as he slipped his hand over her clothes, finally feeling her skin.  
He squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, earning a gratified moan from her in between kisses.  
  
“How about you jump in here with me, darlin’?” He drawled as pulled away from the kiss.  
  
She bit her lip and nodded. As she stood, Arthur took the tray of bath essentials from the foot of the tub and set it on the floor beside him.  
  
She undid her belt, undid her skirt and slipped out of her chemise. Arthur reveled at the sight of her body, taking in her curves, looking at where they dipped and ran along her body.  
  
He held out his hand and she took it as she stepped in, taking her place and the foot of the tub, sitting opposite Arthur. Arthur bent his legs, making room for her as she sat, cupping water over her shoulders.  
  
Arthur leaned over again, holding out his hand. She took it and glided over towards him, water spilling over the edge as she did.  
She met him and found his lips again, his arms wrapping around her as he tasted her tongue, his fingers spreading against her back.  
  
Still kissing him, her hand made its way down between them.  
  
Oh, he _was_ big. She thought as she wrapped her hand around his thick cock. Arthur pulled his head back from the kiss, groaning as he felt her hold his hard cock. She watched his face in blissful agony, his eyes screwed shut as she stroked him, her thumb rubbing the head of his cock.  
  
“Oh darlin’, you’re killin’ me.” He groaned, throwing his head back.  
  
“Do you want me to put you outta your misery, cowboy?” She said in a low voice, watching his face and biting her lip.  
  
“By all means..” Arthur replied, looking down at her.  
  
She smiled and lifted her hips, positioning herself. With her hand still on his cock, she guided him into her, slowly lowering herself on his cock.  
A moan left her throat as she felt him stretch her, Arthur’s hands going to her ass and squeezing.  
  
“Good girl..” he said, his voice low and rugged.  
  
He took her nipple in his mouth as she continued to lower herself in his cock, until she felt the base of his shaft beneath her.  
She sat over him for a moment, feeling his cock fill her up, the head of his cock, brushing against her cervix.  
  
_“Shit.”_ She cursed under her breath, her body completely hot and alive. Imagine a lightbulb, burning so bright, so close to the edge of bursting.  
  
“Take your time sweet girl,” Arthur said against her chest, his lips gazing against her skin, and feeling just as extraordinary with her cunt tight around his cock.  
  
Slowly, she moved her hips, fucking herself on his hard cock, letting it hit all the right places. The more she moved, the more she grew accustomed to his size, she even began to feel him gently buck his hips from under her.  
  
She grabbed his head, her fingers weaving into his ashy blonde hair as she held his face close to her chest. He took her nipples into his mouth again, making sure to split his attentions between each one as he let her fuck him, his fingers digging and clawing down her back.  
  
Soon enough her hips began to move unevenly, feeling the tight coil in her belly strain, and with a few final pushes of Arthur’s hips into her, she came, her walls gripping tight around Arthur’s cock, making both of them yell out and Arthur’s teeth digging against her ribs as he, too, finally came, his hot seed filling her to the brim.  
  
She threw her head back as Arthur continued to thrust into her, letting them both ride out their orgasms before finally deflating back against the tub.  
  
She looked back down at him, both of them breathless, her fingers still twined in this hair.  
  
“Oh darlin’..” he panted, looking at her through heavy lidded eyes. She replied with a kiss, Arthur’s arms pulling her in a tight embrace.  
  
When the kiss broke, Arthur spoke, “I don’t think I even got your name,” he chuckled.  
  
She only giggled in reply, biting her lip and kissing him once again.


End file.
